Goodbye For Now
by Kudo2315
Summary: Conan And Ai Leave To London And Return Years Later What Has Changed Since Then?
1. Chapter 1

GoodBye For Now

This is a 2 chapter story maybe 3

Also They Know Kaito,Aoko And Their Friends

Summary:Conan And Ai Leave To London And Return Years Later What Has Changed Since They Left

Chapter 1:Goodbye

*Conan Is Now 15

"We Did It Haibara"Conan Told Her Smiling

"Yes We Did" She Said Smiling at him too

(They finally beat the black org thanks to the FBI it was a long battle but they won but along the way the cure was destroyed by gin one night so Conan gave up being shinichi )

"So Should We Tell Them"Ai Said Looking at her Agasa and everyone celebrating

"Lets"he said grabbing her hand

"Hey You Two How Are Doing"Ran Asked

"Good Actually we got something to tell you"Ai Said

Then everyone begin to look at them

"We Are Moving To London"Conan Told Them

"WHAT!"Everyone One Said In Shock

"Why"Ayumi Asked As Tears Begin to come up

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Well I Want To Become A Better Detective"Conan Said

"Why Your Good Right Now"Heiji said

"Ya But I Wanna Become Better"Conan Told Him

"But Why Ai-Chan"Ran Said

"I Care About him to much to let him go alone"Ai said blushing

"Yes And I Will Never Leave Her"Conan Said Holding Ai's Hand

They Both Blushed

"So If That Final When Are You Leaving"Yusaku Said

"Now There Is A Taxi Outside"Conan Said

He pulled out his and Ai's bags,they gave everyone hugs and kisses and got into the taxi

"Goodbye you two hope you have fun"ran said

"Thanks And We Will"Conan Said

"Agasa Watch Your Blood Pressure"Ai Said

Agasa blushed in embarrassment and everyone laughed then they said their final goodbyes

*Airport

"So Ready"Conan Said

"Yes"Ai Said Smiling

" You Have A Beautiful Smile"Conan Told Her Kissing Her

She blushed and kissed him back

They got on their plane Ai fell asleep on the plane and rested on Conan's chest after 7 hours they were in London

*Their Apartment

"Wow This Is Nice"Ai Said Looking Around

"I Knew You Would Like This"Conan Said

Ai Went Up To him and kissed him

"Its Perfect"Ai Said

"Your Welcome"He Said Kissing Her Back

"So What Now"Conan Asked

"We Should Try The Bed Out"Ai Said Winking Walking To The Bedroom

"Lets"Conan Joined Her

Chapter End!  
How Did You Like This Chapter was it Good

Also Conan Bought The Apartment with his money from the FBI for beating gin and them

Next Chapter Will Be 5-7 Years Later Conan And Ai Return To Their Loved Ones


	2. Chapter 2

Hello People Thanks For The Reviews

Well I'm working on a new story I will give you the details at the end

The Return

May 4th,5 years later

Agasa Invited everyone to a BBQ and this were are chapter starts

"Man Who Made This Food"Heiji Said Actually Shoving Down The Food

"Yes I Want Seconds"Genta Said

"Ah It Was Yukiko Who Made The Food"Agasa Said

" Man The Pretty Old Lady Is A Great Cook Better Than Aoko"Kaito Said But Was Met With Two Bumps On His Head

Then Yukiko Looked Down Sad

"Huh What's Wrong Yukiko"Eri Asked Her

Everyone The Looked In Their Direction

"Today Is Conan's Birthday But He Has Not Called Or Anything To Tell Us What How He Is Doing"Yukiko Said In A Sad Tone

"It Is Isn't It"Ran Said Sad

"He Could Have Lease Called"Kogoro Said

"It's Been 5 Years Since We Last Saw Him"Kaito Said

"I Wonder How Him And Ai Are Doing"Ayumi Said

"Ya He Is Maybe A Great Detective By Now"Ran Said

"Ya He Sure Was Cheerful Around Us"Kazuha Said

They Nodded

"I'm Going To Admit It He Was A Better Detective Than Me"Heiji Said looking down

Then someone grabbed his shoulder

"I Always Knew It"Conan Told Him

"Ya Kudo...KUDO!"Heiji Was Shocked Same With Everyone Else

Then Every Jumped him trying to get a hug

"Okay I Missed You Guys Too"Conan Said Getting Up

"Huh Where's Ai-Kun"Agasa Asked

"Shes Coming Around With A Suprise"Conan Said

"Suprise"Everyone Asked

Then Ai Came Out With Something In Her Hand

"What's That"Ayumi Asked

Ai Removed The Blanket To Reveal A Baby Girl

"Awwwwww"Everyone Said

"Is That Yours"Aoko Asked

"Yup Since 2 Months"Conan Said

"Wow She Got My Shin-Chan's Hair And Ai-Kun's face"Yukiko Said

"What's Her Name"Ran Asked

"Akemi We Named Her After Ai's Sister"Conan Told Them

"That's A Cute Name"Ayumi Said

"Thanks"Ai Said

They All Sat Down

"So How We're You Both In London"Yusaku asked them

"Well Were Would Good Alot Cases Though"Conan Said

"Well I'm A Doctor Now I Have My P.H.D.(i think thats what its called)"Ai Said

"What About You"Conan Said

"Good Alot Things Changed"Heiji Said

"Like What"Conan Asked

"Well Alot Murders Have Not Been Solved"Kaito Said

"Really Well Good Thing Im Here"Conan Said

"What About You Agasa You Keep Your Blood Pressure Down"Ai Said

Agasa Blushed In Embarassment And Everyone Laughed,they continued to party,after a couple of hours everyone left Conan told his friends they had a house out here and hugged them goodbye same with Ai

Conan's House

"Well It Was Good Seeing Them Again Right"Conan Told Ai

"Yes It Was Good They Are Looking Great For Their Ages"Ai Said

"Ya I Do Their Like Family Now"Conan Said

"A Great Family"Ai Said Laying Next To Him and Kissing Him

Then Akemi Begin To Cry

"Well Lets Go Get Her"Conan Said Getting Up

Ai then got up with Conan they cradled her akemi to sleep and then they fell asleep hugging each other thinking of what to do with their family tommorrow

Prologue  
Heiji and kazuha had a son 9 months later,kaito and aoko had a girl,ran and araide had a boy,Ayumi and mitshuiko had a girl a year later,genta and his girl had a boy 13 months later,Conan an Ai Had Twins 16 months after their first their names were shinichi and Shiho and everybody lived happily ever after

Story End!

How's Was This Story Good Or Bad

*My next Story is going to be about the detective boys taking on a new group of detectives


End file.
